


#NotNagisa

by moeblobmegane



Series: ∞ Days with NagiRin [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Interviews, M/M, Nagisa trolls everyone as a hobby, Nagisa-centric, POV Outsider, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: R1nTheKing@daringmelody ･ 15m#NotNagisapost your selfie to prove you're not Nagisa's secret fandom lurking accountNagisa Hazuki@NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 13m@daringmelodyYou'll never find me!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	#NotNagisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/gifts).



> this is for princess, a good friend who lights up my life.
> 
> continuation of my [30 Days of NagiRin Day 29 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389544/chapters/28529120).  
> If you don't want to read that, the summary is: Style5 (Rin, Nagi, Haru, Mako, Rei) are an idol group, and Nagisa likes to reply to the fans when they talk about him in social media. They have a liveshow site called STREAM5.

**stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 10m

Hey, Ama?? why won't you let Nagisa get the spotlight he deserves

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 9m

@thisisme Right? He's as talented as anyone in this group! He deserves a solo, too.

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 9m

@thisisme Rin literally called him the backbone of this group and a monster performer and AEA just SLEPT ON IT so rude

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 8m

@daringmelody DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 8m

@daringmelody Rin "99% tsun 1% dere" Matsuoka rants about Nagisa's talents all the time

 **bRINg the boys** @rinsmilkshake ･ 7m

@thisisme @daringmelody I'll throw all my money at AEA if they put Nagisa's lovesong in the next single

 **stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 6m

@rinsmilkshake @daringmelody hard same

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 4m

Hi!! I'm doing a live show with Mako-chan later :) Please watch!!! http://bit.ly/9akw8u

* * *

 

> **STREAM5 COMMENT LOG**

**sevensevenseven**

Nagisa's really Out There

**nyanpringles**

reading our tweets and knowing Everything

**r1ntheking**

?? hOW

**nagisapyon**

tbh I'm just happy he's singing with Makoto

**nagisapyon**

he has such an angelic voice

**nyanpringles**

Makoto or Nagisa?

**nagisapyon**

Makoto, dude

**nagisapyon**

i'll never use angelic on nagisa

**nagisapyon**

my boy's a demon and he's proud of it

 **r1ntheking**  

true tho

* * *

 

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 45m

THREAD: Nagisa has a secret twitter account

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 44m

we all know about nagisa's obsession with replying to NagiRin-related tweets

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 42m

but he also talks about specific fandom things that no one outside of fandom understands

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 41m

fandom: we just want to see haruka and rei dance ballroom, is it too much to ask for

nagisa: i got you ****

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 39m

as soon as we request something, nagisa's pushing for it in Stream5!!! Here's a comprehensive list http://bit.ly/7byw3o

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 35m

not to mention, he always tells the other members about our love in very specific ways??

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 35m

just last month, in POPOLO, he told Makoto "You're the beating heart of this team. Our fans know that without you, this team won't be alive."

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 34m

Which is the Makoto Appreciation Week's tagline? It's a locked event!!! How did he do that!!!

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 32m

In conclusion, Nagisa Hazuki has a secret twitter account. He is among us.

* * *

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 30m

I'm not saying if I have one or I don't have one ;)

 **Rei Ryuugazaki** @ReiRyuugazaki ✓ ･ 29m

@NagisaHazuki I'm almost worried to ask what this is about

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 28m

@ReiRyuugazaki @NagisaHazuki Don't ask. It's never worth it.

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki  ✓ ･ 24m

Rin-chan's 99% tsun today too!!

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka  ✓ ･ 22m

@NagisaHazuki What.

* * *

 

> [ **jumpingstyle** asked:
> 
> What do you think about the rumor that Nagisa has a secret twitter account?]

He probably has a secret twitter and tumblr account. Livejournal too. Who's to say I'M not Nagisa Hazuki? Have you seen us in the same room?!

Maybe we're all Nagisa Hazuki.

* * *

 

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 15m

This is getting ridiculous.

 **R1nTheKing**  @daringmelody ･ 15m

#NotNagisa post your selfie to prove you're not Nagisa's secret fandom lurking account

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 13m

@daringmelody You'll never find me!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 12m

@NagisaHazuki CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

* * *

 

> **STREAM5 COMMENT LOG**

**nagisapyon**

he's mocking us

**nagisapyon**

stop talking about your twitter fame!!! why is he my fave

**r1ntheking**

nagisa REALLY??

**harurun**

Haru's so confused

**harurun**

Save him

**reiportplease**

they're all so confused

**r1ntheking**

another proof that only nagisa has a secret twitter account

**reiportplease**

you say that but rin's been quiet for a while now

**reiportplease**

that's the smirk of someone who kNOWS

**r1ntheking**

that's terrifying

**harurun**

NagiRin social media experts???

**r1ntheking**

social media power couple

**nyanpringles**

they're gonna take over the world

**amakutebeam**

I'll happily bow down to our new overlords

* * *

 

> **POTATO 8.19 Group Interview Translation**
> 
> credits to s5scans for the magazine scans. Thank you for giving me permission to translate!!!
> 
> (this one's really cute ♥♥♥)

**Rin:** Today's keyword is Concert.

 **Makoto:**   That's a broad topic...

 **Rei:** Should we talk about our past concert experiences? Or about what we want for our future ones?

 **Nagisa:** Why not both?!

 **Makoto:** Wouldn't that be too long?

 **Haruka:** They can edit out useless things you say.

 **Rin:** Haru! Don't say that!

 **Nagisa:** (laughs) Are they gonna edit that out? Stay tuned!

 **Rin:** Geez, Haru. You're hopeless. We've talked about this.

 **Nagisa:** The fans think it's charming though, Haru-chan's bluntness.

 **Makoto:** If they say so.

 **Rei:** Speaking of our fans, I've seen a lot of people requesting for a Nagisa-kun solo! They really liked that love song you wrote for Rin-san!

 **Makoto:** It was a really sweet song!

 **Haruka:** Rin's blushing.

 **Rin:** Don't say that!

 **Nagisa:** It's the truth though~ Rin-chan loved the song! He thinks it's romantic!

 **Rin:** I never said that!

 **Nagisa:** I can read it in your eyes!

 **Rei:** That's a good line.

 **Makoto:** You should compose another one.

 **Rei:** At this rate, we can make a mini single about Rin-san.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan Love!

 **Makoto:** (laughs) Haru and I wrote songs for Rin, too. That's right.

 **Rin:** No. Stop that.

 **Nagisa:** But Rin-chan!

 **Rei:** We already have three songs, Rin-san. We shouldn't waste them.

 **Haruka:** I thought you're all about pleasing the fans.

 **Rin:** It's embarrassing!

 **Makoto:** They've already heard the songs, though. You can't take it back.

 **Rin:** We're getting out of topic.

 **Nagisa:** If we can't have a Rin-chan Love mini single, maybe we can do something for a concert segment!

 **Makoto:** Oh! I've seen those! We can talk about anecdotes about Rin and then sing our songs, right?

 **Rin:** Stop enabling Nagisa, Makoto!

 **Makoto:** But it's fun?

 **Rei:** And it's a great idea, too.

 **Rin:** I give up. Let's disband.

 **Nagisa:** Rin-chan, no!!!

 **Haruka:** The topic is concert. We're right on track, Rin.

 **Rin:** Now you care about us being on track?!

 **Haruka:** I think Nagisa's idea is good. Let's do that for the next tour.

 **Nagisa:** Yay!!! Rin-chan Love Segment! I'll work hard!

 **Rin:** Don't.

 **Nagisa:** I'll gather photos and videos and we can even ask the fans what they want us to talk about.

 **Makoto:** They'll ask about Rin's secrets, won't they?

 **Nagisa:** Yup! Be ready, Rinrin!

****

* * *

**stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 9m

We should help Nagisa by making a Rin Love Event!!!

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 8m

@thisisme I'm always ready to talk about how much I love Rin Matsuoka. Let's go.

 **Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 8m

@thisisme Hm. This sounds like something Nagisa would initiate.

 **bRINg the boys** @rinsmilkshake ･ 7m

@waterudoing Oh my god?? @thisisme has never posted a #NotNagisa selfie!!! BUSTED

 **nagipyon** @nagibunny ･ 7m

I can't believe @thisisme __ __is @NagisaHazuki   Σ(•’╻’• ۶)۶

**stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 5m

JFC GUYS. I'd love to be rich idol Nagisa Hazuki, but I am simply a poor student who loves Style5. #NotNagisa 

**Harurun** @waterudoin ･ 4m

@thisisme and yet we see no proof  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

** stylefourpointfive **  @thisisme ･ 3m

#NotNagisa. Here's a selfie, you haters. http://twitpic.com/3ytu1j

****

** Rin ** **Matsuoka**  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 2m

I love the #NotNagisa hashtag because I get to see all your beautiful faces :)

** Rin ** **Matsuoka**  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 1m

It brightens my day to see all of you! You're all beautiful and we are so thankful for your support!

**stylefourpointfive** @thisisme ･ 1m

You're all still rude for doubting my innocence, but thank you too?? I'm d y i n g.

** Nagisa Hazuki **  @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 1m

Rin-chan's so sweet today ;w;

** Nagisa Hazuki **  @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 1m

But not with me?? NOTICE ME SENPAI #ImNagisa http://twitpic.com/7hui8h

**R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ now

NOTICE HIM SENPAI @MatsuokaRin

** Harurun  ** @waterudoin ･ now

NOTICE HIM SNEPAI @MATSUOKARIN

** Glasses Is Life  ** @reichuchuchu ･ now

NOTICE HIM SENPAI @MatsuokaRin

* * *

 

**Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 48m

Sorry for being MIA for the past few days. We were working on something.

**Rin Matsuoka**  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 48m

And by "we", I mean me and Nagisa.

**R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 46m

@RinMatsuoka  Did you notice him, senpai

** Rin Matsuoka **  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 47m

@daringmelody I notice him enough in our day to day lives, so that really wasn't a question.

** Rin Matsuoka **  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 47m

@daringmelody It's harder to NOT notice him, honestly. Look at him.

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 46m

@RinMatsuoka He IS exceptionally cute, true.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 45m

@daringmelody He is.

 

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 40m

HI HELLO IM DEAD

 

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 38m

@RinMatsuoka What were you working on?

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 37m

For everyone asking, we're trying to write a song together. I'm writing the lyrics, he's making the melody.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 34m

We'll play it in STREAM5 when we finish. Watch out for it.

* * *

 

> **STREAM5 COMMENT LOG**

**nagisapyon**

this is the happiest moment of my life

**amakutebeam**

My soul left my body a minute ago. I am an empty shell now.

**nagisapyon**

i feel like i'm watching a private moment ahhhh

**sevensevenseven**

it's like they forgot we existed

**r1ntheking**

I'm fine with that!! stare more into each other's souls!!!

**reireichu**

"You gave me your wings so I could fly"

**reireichu**

"You were grounded but you kept on a smile"

**reireichu**

"I built my strength to carry you"

**reireichu**

"We can fly together, let me hold you"

**r1ntheking**

ahhhhhhhhh

**reireichu**

I expected romantic BUT

**nyanpringles**

i'm literally crying tears oh god

**nyanpringles**

it's about Nagisa's support for him going abroad back then, right??

**r1ntheking**

this is so emotional i can't

**amakutebeam**

RIP NagiRin fandom. I hardly knew ye.

* * *

 

> [ **hanshintaigaa** asked:
> 
> So. That NagiRin song. I know you want to flail. Ready, set, go!]

NDGOSDABFVALKDGOIRBLKSD easdfyguh;j';l,

BRO

BROOOO

I know I've posted every single gifset and audio recording and videos of it, but I literally cannot get over that song. I WILL NEVER GET OVER.

Rin wrote those lyrics  _for Nagisa_. It was a love song about Nagisa's smile and his support and how that support gave Rin the strength to become a hollywood star. Rin was 16 when he went on an audition for Samurai Kid. He was confident and he loved Style5 with his entire heart, but he knew he needed to do something drastic to reach the higher goal he's set for himself. He wanted to take the world by storm. He wanted everyone around the world to know who Style5 is.

If it meant leaving the safety of home and his group behind, he'd do it.

We all know how Haruka reacted to that. We all know how Makoto got sick because of the stress that put him in. We know Rei wasn't in the group long enough to understand Rin's motives.

Nagisa was the only one who smiled and sent him off with a "Good luck! You better get it, Rinrin!". Nagisa was the one who took over as temporary leader. Nagisa was the one who kept this team from falling apart by giving Makoto a bulk of the responsibilities Rin had, and motivating Rei to step up to the hole Rin left behind. Nagisa is the reason Rin could go to the US and do his best.

They trusted each other, and that's why they all succeeded.

Nagisa gave Rin his wings, and now Rin is strong enough to hold him and soar the skies with him.

" _You've never been a masked rider, but you have always been my hero,"_ their song said. " _You don't need a sword to cut off my monsters. Who knew pen on paper could drive them away?"_  

Rin wrote a song to show how much Nagisa helped him, and I HONESTLY WILL NEVER GET OVER OK

they're in love and this is DEFINITIVE PROOF

check and mate

* * *

 

 **Glasses is Life** @reichuchuchu ･ 26m

@RinMatsuoka Did you release that song to distract us from our #NotNagisa quest of truth

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 20m

@reichuchuchu I'm offended. I poured my soul in that song.

 **Glasses is Life** @reichuchuchu ･ 19m

@RinMatsuoka I'm not saying it wasn't a good romantic song!!! IT'S YOUR BEST SONG!!! Just. The Timing.

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 18m

@reichuchuchu I WILL fight you

 **Glasses is Life** @reichuchuchu ･ 15m

CALM DOWN PEEPS. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just. Curious.

 **Rin Matsuoka**  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 12m

@reichuchuchu I know :) You should ask Nagisa, right?

 **Glasses is Life** @reichuchuchu ･ 11m

@RinMatsuoka That's the thing!!! He hasn't been online!!! It's so weird.

 

 **Rin Matsuoka**  @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 9m

Here's a summary of what's been happening: Nagisa doesn't want to open his twitter until he's finished the whole song.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 8m

He's tweaking the melody because he wants it to be perfect.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 8m

He's a perfectionist, even if you don't see that side of him often. What he has so far is amazing. I know the rest of the song will be perfect, too.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 6m

And since he's not here, let me assuage your fears. Nagisa doesn't have a secret twitter. He's just really social media savvy.

 **R1nTheKing** @daringmelody ･ 5m

@RinMatsuoka How are you so sure? Maybe he's hiding it from you too.

 **Rin Matsuoka** @RinMatsuoka ✓ ･ 5m

Nagisa doesn't keep secrets from me.

* * *

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 1m

I'M BACK!!! We'll play our whole song in the tour, so make sure to go watch us!!!

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ 1m

And yes. @RinMatsuoka is right. I don't have a secret twitter. And I never keep secrets from Rin-chan. You don't keep secrets from your favorite person.

 **Nagisa Hazuki** @NagisaHazuki ✓ ･ now

Now that that's over, how about we make #YourWings trend? I'm counting on you!!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this got so long because this AU is lowkey my favorite thing in the world


End file.
